


Waiting for you

by Abominable_Snowman



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abominable_Snowman/pseuds/Abominable_Snowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый день по окончании рабочего дня Сынхён отправляется в "Coffee Hour", чтобы выпить кофе, послушать музыку и забыть обо всём. С того самого дня уже больше года назад, когда открыли это заведение. Но с каждым посещением ему становится всё сложнее расслабиться в этом месте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for you

  Спокойная приглушенная атмосфера, запах кофе и сладостей, приятная музыка и высокий тягучий голос, исполняющий повторяющийся репертуар – всё это уже давно родное для Чхве Сынхёна. Для него уже обыденно заходить в небольшое кафе под названием "Coffee Hour", расположившееся неподалёку от его дома. Каждый день по окончании рабочего дня он отправляется туда, чтобы выпить кофе, послушать музыку и забыть обо всём. С того самого дня уже больше года назад, когда открыли это заведение. Но с каждым посещением ему становится всё сложнее расслабиться в этом месте.

  – Ваш заказ, – молоденькая невысокая официантка ставит на столик чашку экспрессо и пирожное и мило улыбается в ожидании. Она уже не в первый раз рассчитывает на любое внимание со стороны Сынхёна. Но каждый раз безуспешно.

  – Спасибо, – мужчина улыбается в ответ и больше никак не реагирует.

  Ему ни капли не интересна эта девушка. И не только конкретно она. Для него уже очень давно интересен только один человек. Он неосознанно притягивает Сынхёна: своим голосом, движениями, той страстью, с которой он отдаётся своим песням. И этого человека зовут Квон Чжиён – певец данного заведения. Сынхён помнит, как впервые увидел его прямо с порога входа в кафе. Мужчина никогда не видел ничего прекраснее: небольшая сценка, не яркий свет, стройная фигура перед стойкой микрофона. Он видел, как певец с упоением ждал начала мелодии и с наслаждением пел, обнимая стойку, словно хрупкую девушку. С таким же удовольствием фигура приникала к микрофону губами, словно целуя его. Сынхён обратил внимание и на его прикрытые глаза, и на тонкие пальцы, обвивающие микрофон, и на аккуратно приглаженные назад светлые волосы, и на белоснежного цвета костюм. Сынхёну тогда показалось, что он увидел настоящего ангела, спустившегося на эту землю, чтобы подарить всем свою чистую чарующую музыку. Мужчина видел и то, как Квон Чжиён совершенствовал свои навыки. А через время он узнал, что певец этого кафе исполняет композиции собственного сочинения.

  – Паренёк, а у тебя можно заказывать песни?

  – Конечно, – Квон Чжиён приветливо улыбается полноватому мужчине, подошедшему к сцене.

  «У него всегда такая живая и искренняя улыбка» – думает Сынхён, наблюдая за происходящим из дальнего угла. Он отламывает кусочек пирожного и кладёт его в рот, облизывая чайную ложку.

  Ему нравится Чжиён, он им восхищается. Тот вполне мог бы стать всемирно известной звездой, за которой бегала бы толпа поклонниц и поклонников. Но видимо ему, как и самому Сынхёну, не удалось пробиться выше лишь на одном желании и таланте. Слишком большая конкуренция. Скорее всего, Чжиён тоже считает, что шансов мало. Сам Сынхён уже пару лет не может прорваться на более заметные роли, чем ему предлагают.

  Сынхён уже который раз планирует подойти к нему в конце его рабочего дня и пригласить хотя бы на совместную выпивку. Но мужчина совершенно не может представить себе реакцию Чжиёна, которому какой-то незнакомец предлагает выпить вместе. Сынхён не хотел бы быть в его глазах сталкером, который уже не первый месяц ведёт слежку, или любым другим извращенцем. Мужчина видел, как Чжиён нежно и завлекающе улыбается любой девушке, посетившей заведение. Поведение Сынхёна может посчитаться странным в глазах парня.

  Очень хотелось бы, чтобы Чжиён всё-таки согласился. Ведь кажется, что этому белоснежному «ангелу» не нужно ничего, кроме его музыки. Словно все остальные желания меркнут на фоне неё. Сынхён тоже когда-то чувствовал такое. Когда в подростковом возрасте увлекался музыкой, читая реп в андеграундной среде. Тогда он был всего лишь ребёнком, единственной мечтой которого была музыка. Но времена меняются, и сейчас он обычный начинающий актер с большими амбициями, на которые всем плевать.

 

   Но на самом деле Сынхён не знает о том, что Чжиён уже давно видит внутренние терзания одного из постоянных посетителей этого кафе. Он давно заприметил мужчину, который приходит всегда в определённое время, заказывает практически одну и ту же еду и умудряется всегда садиться за один и тот же столик. Ежедневный взгляд и присутствие этого мужчины вскоре начали будить любопытство в Чжиёне. Он всё чаще начал размышлять о причинах посещения незнакомцем именно данного заведения, ему было интересно, чем именно тому здесь нравилось, и нравились ли ему песни самого Чжиёна. В конце концов, парень и сам не понял, как стал одержим этим постоянным посетителем. Он даже разузнал кто он, и как его зовут. Чхве Сынхён. Начинающий актер. Раньше Чжиёну не очень-то нравилось петь в этом кафе: маленькое помещение, редкие посетители и, конечно же, никаких перспектив для личного роста. Но благодаря Чхве Сынхёну – его возможному фанату – он был рад приходить сюда снова и снова.

  – Вот держи, малый, – добродушный толстячок, заведующий этим заведением, поправляет свои очки и отдаёт Чжиёну заработанные им деньги. Тот благодарит своего начальника и скорее выходит в зал, чтобы хоть как-то пересечься с Сынхёном, но не успевает.

  – Твой верный фанат уже ушёл, хён-а, – проходящий мимо официант замечает расстроенного Чжиёна и с хитрой улыбкой на лице придвигается к нему. – Он тебя сегодня просто пожирал взглядом.

  – Сынри-я, перестань, – Чжиён отмахивается. – Когда ты уже, наконец, запомнишь, кто из нас хён?

  – Ой, да ладно тебе, – парень усмехается и направляется со стопкой меню в руках к шумной компании, недавно зашедшей в кафе.

  Чжиён подходит к столику, где только что сидел Сынхён и садится на его место – стул еще тёплый, как и досуха выпитая чашка с запахом кофе. Чжиён наклоняется, вдыхает аромат и замечает, что из-под чашки виднеется сложенная салфетка. Очередная. Каждый раз, когда Сынхён приходит в это кафе, он оставляет после себя разрисованные ручкой салфетки. Чжиён не раз видел, как тот изрисовывает их неосознанно, когда смотрит что-то в телефоне или в каких-то бумажках. По этим рисункам он уже может понимать, какое именно было настроение у мужчины.

  Чжиён достает салфетку, разворачивает её и едва сдерживает смех от увиденного: летающие слоники, странной формы облака и разнообразные надписи на корейском и английском. И вместе и по отдельности смысла никакого они не несут, но парень понимает, что сегодня у Сынхёна хорошее настроение. На одном из уголков Чжиён обнаруживает надпись « _Waiting for you_ », от которой его неосознанно бросает в жар. Конечно, эти слова могут значить, что угодно, но Чжиёну отчего-то хочется, чтобы они были адресованы именно ему. Конечно, он понимает, что это не так.

  Чжиён так и сидит, рассматривая салфетку, пока девушка-официант не сгоняет его, чтобы усадить посетителей. Чжиён извиняется, кланяясь, и выходит из кафе, забрав с собой разрисованную салфетку.

  На улице как на зло начинается дождь, а Чжиён весьма опрометчиво проигнорировал сегодняшний просмотр прогноза погоды и не взял с собой зонт. Приходится вернуться в кафе за запасным. По пути домой Чжиён улыбается, думая о том, что у него в кармане салфетка, которую разрисовал Сынхён, а завтра они снова увидятся.

***

 

  На следующий день Сынхён не приходит. Чжиён сам не свой из-за этого, он не попадает в ноты, хотя и старается не показывать этого, размышляет о том, что могло произойти с Сынхёном, что помешало ему прийти сегодня. Так заканчивается его рабочий день, Чжиён даже остаётся с персоналом до закрытия кафе, но Сынхён так и не появляется.

  – Хён? – трясёт его за плечо официант Сынри, насторожившись странному поведению своего друга. – Хё-ё-ён!

  – Что такое, Сынри-я? – вяло отзывается Чжиён, теребя в руке вчерашнюю салфетку.

  – Ты в порядке? – тот даже решает присесть рядом. – Может быть, у него просто съёмки, поэтому он не пришёл, – утешает его Сынри.

  – Надеюсь, что это так.

  – Не понимаю я тебя, хён, – немного подумав, заявляет он. – Вы никогда не общались, не говорили, ты не знаешь его, он не знает тебя… Откуда ты можешь знать, какой он? Почему он тебя так привлекает? – Сынри крутит в руках солонку, которую потом же и опрокидывает, рассыпая на столе соль. Доля секунды, и он моментально получает подзатыльник от проходящего мимо официанта с узкими улыбающимися глазами.

  – Не знаю, в нём что-то есть, – улыбается Чжиён, опустив голову и задумавшись. – Ладно, Сынри-я, пойду я домой.

  – Ага, – отзывается тот, усердно собирая соль. – Пока, хён.

  Чжиён выходит из тёплого кафе и вдыхает прохладный вечерний воздух. Руки он прячет в карманы куртки, а капюшон натягивает так, что из-за меха не видно лица. Он проходит мимо оживленного супермаркета, где девочка лет пяти шумно выпрашивает у своей матери сладости, забираясь в салон ярко-жёлтого автомобиля. На удивление это единственное шумное место на его пути домой. Дальше идут малоосвещённые дворы, на которых редко удаётся встретить людей. Но заворачивая на свою улицу, он всё же сталкивается с одиноким прохожим. Да ещё и больно ударяется лбом о пуговицу его пальто.

  – Извините, – кланяется Чжиён и поднимает глаза, поправляя капюшон.

  – Ничего страшного, – слышит он удивленный голос и замирает, когда видит, кто перед ним.

  – Оу… привет… хён, – Чжиён невольно улыбается и чувствует, как предательски краснеют щёки.

  – Привет, – отвечает Сынхён ему так же робко.

  Неловкое молчание обоих заставляет Чжиёна мобилизоваться.

  – Прости еще раз, что врезался в тебя.

  – Ничего страшного, – всё так же робко отвечает Сынхён. – У тебя, кстати, классная куртка.

  – Спасибо, – Чжиён улыбается еще больше и, похоже, краснеет уже всем лицом, сжимая в руках вчерашнюю салфетку.

  Они замолкают, когда рядом проходит смеющаяся и обнимающаяся парочка.

  Чжиёну неловко осознавать, что Сынхён стоит сейчас перед ним так близко. Это очень непривычно. Он всегда смотрел на него издали, бросал взгляды, пытаясь понять, нравится ли Сынхёну то, что он слышит и видит. Чжиён всегда хотел, чтобы тот заказал любую песню, которую он хочет услышать. Он был бы готов спеть абсолютно любую. Но Сынхён никогда не подходил к нему так близко, как сейчас.

  – Почему ты сегодня не пришёл? – отчего-то вырывается у парня.

  – У меня сегодня были важные съёмки, – Сынхён выдыхает горячий пар изо рта, чем привлекает внимание Чжиёна на губы.

  – Оу. Поздравляю, хён, – Чжиён чувствует, как его переполняет слишком много эмоций, которые он не может или не хочет контролировать. Он хотел бы ещё поговорить с Сыхёном о чём-нибудь, но не сейчас. Сейчас он понимает, что ему начинают жать штаны.

  – Спасибо… Зови меня просто Сынхёном. Пожалуйста. – Сынхён озирается по сторонам, выглядывая прохожих и медленно, едва заметно подходит ближе к Чжиёну.

  – Хорошо... Сынхён, – для Чжиёна этот шаг становится красной тряпкой, от которой жжёт внутри ещё больше и хочется выплеснуть всё наружу.

  Адекватность мыслей у Чжиёна заканчивается в тот момент, когда он хватает Сынхёна за пальто и целует.

  Сынхён отвечает. Он тащит Чжиёна за талию ближе к себе и горячо дышит ему в лицо, когда их губы разъединяются. Чжиён прикусывает нижнюю губу и заглядывает Сынхёну прямо в тёмные манящие глаза. Он видит, как тот тоже теряется от осознания, что Чжиён в его руках, а не где-то далеко на сцене. Чжиён трется об него, еще больше раззадоривая. Сынхён просто не выдерживает и толкает Чжиёна к забору позади него, прижимая собой и не давая возможности убежать. А Чжиёну только это и нужно. Они снова сливаются в поцелуе. Сынхён не верит, что Чжиён отвечает. А Чжиён не верит, что Сынхен сейчас прижимает его своим телом и целует.

  Чжиён давно желал этого, но не представлял себе, что это когда-либо произойдет. Он обнимает такого тёплого и жадного Сынхёна, целует его, ласкает его язык своим и пытается расстегнуть пуговицы его пальто. Сынхён не сопротивляется, Чжиён видит, как тот  наоборот всячески льнёт навстречу. Это заводит ещё больше. Чжиён даже не сразу замечает, как рука Сынхёна оказывается у него в штанах, и осознаёт это, только когда его захватывает от ощущения его холодной руки на своём члене. Чжиён запрокидывает голову, упираясь в забор, пока Сынхён выцеловывает ему шею, медленно двигая рукой. Им обоим сносит крышу. Сынхён отказывается контролировать свои действия, а Чжиёна бросает в дрожь от каждого движения руки на его члене. Сынхён расстёгивает свободной рукой штаны и, оглядываясь по сторонам, прижимается своим членом к члену Чжиёна, сжимая их в руке и изменяя скорость движения. Уже не сдерживая стонов, они оба кончают.

  Чжиён чувствует, как подкашиваются ноги, и кружится голова. Сынхён часто дышит ему в левую щёку, не в силах восстановить дыхание. Они оба понимают, что сделали сейчас что-то совершенно необдуманное и иррациональное.

  – Это же не на один раз? – спрашивает обессиленный Чжиён, пока Сынхён застёгивает их обоих. Чжиён опасается, что после осознания своих действий Сынхён больше не захочет иметь с ним никаких дел, и готов услышать любой ответ.

  – Я как раз хотел завтра прийти в кафе и пригласить тебя куда-нибудь, забрав прямо с рабочего места, – Сынхён улыбается ему, и Чжиён замечает, какие у него притягательные ямочки на щеках.

  – Значит приходи завтра и забери меня, – Чжиён улыбается ему в ответ, и Сынхён нежно целует его у губы.

  – Давай я тебя провожу.

  – Хорошо… только я уже дома, – смеётся Чжиён.

  – В смысле? – недоумевает второй.

 – Это мой дом, – сообщает Чжиён, отстукивая костяшками пальцев по забору. – Так ты действительно заберешь меня прямо в моё рабочее время? – хитро спрашивает Чжиён, открывая дверцу забора.

  – Вот завтра вместе пойдём на твою работу, и я буду вымаливать у твоего начальника, чтобы тебе дали внеплановый выходной, – Сынхён улыбается и проходит первым во двор.

  Чжиён счастлив и не может сдержать улыбку. Его не смущает, что они ещё так мало знают друг о друге, для этого у них ещё вся жизнь впереди.


End file.
